The Hunted
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: In one day, the entire Justice League is attacked, and brought down by the Light. Now the Team is all alone, and must find help to rescue the Justice League, before the Light hunts them down too.


_Mount Justice 10:00 pm EST_

It was Batman's regularly scheduled visit to the cave. He was in the mission room talking with Canary and Tornado about what appeared to be top secret League business. Of course, being the spies that they were, the Team was using Superboy to eavesdrop on them. They sat in the hallway just outside the Mission Room, and Superboy was relating everything to them via a mind-link.

**Well? What are they saying?** Wally impatiently inquired.

**Wait.** Superboy reprimanded. He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Fourteen hours ago, Flash was attacked by Top and Mirror Master in Central City. He's not reported in since. Green Arrow was attacked by Deathstroke and Dark Archer two hours later. He hasn't reported in either." Superboy heard Batman's gruff voice relay Intel to Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"What are you saying?" The monotonous voice was Tornado's.

"That the League may be under attack." Batman replied simply.

"Should we tell the Team?" Black Canary asked.

"I feel they already know." Batman's statement sent a chill through everyone's spine. Batman turned to the computer and accessed the micro phone. "Team, to the mission room."

The mind-link shattered and everyone scrambled out of the hallway. Wally plastered his signature grin on his face and strolled in front of Batman. Artemis jabbed him and he pushed back, taking off the fake smile.

Batman cleared his throat then began. "As you may know, Green Arrow and Flash were attacked within the span of a few hours. They have not reported back since then, and _that_ is what has the League worried. The League is on high alert and will investigate this. You are to _stay put_ until we figure this out."

Suddenly, a computer screen popped up behind Batman. Batman turned around to face it. Onscreen Martian Manhunter's face appeared.

"_Batman."_ He greeted.

"J'onn. What's going on?" Batman questioned.

"_Captain Marvel is under attack. He has requested League assistance."_

"On our way." Batman closed the screen and ran towards the Zeta tubes with Canary and Tornado. He inputted coordinates for Fawcett City, before repeating to the Team, "Stay. Put."

The Zeta Tubes sprung to life and teleported the three Leaguers to their destination.

"**Recognized Batman 02, Black Canary 13, Red Tornado 16**"

When they had left, Wally crossed his arms. "Stay put. Really? The League might be in trouble and we're told to stay put."

"Wally, we must allow the League to handle it. We cannot be involved in all of the League's situations." Kaldur wisely stated.

"Besides, they're the Justice League. Nothing can stop them. Especially Superman." Conner added.

_Fawcett City 10:30 pm EST_

Black Adam broke a tree trunk and swung at Captain Marvel. The tree slammed into Shazam, sending him flying into a nearby skyscraper. Black Adam sped towards Shazam slamming his fist against Shazam's cheekbone, causing the hero to buckle. Black Adam smirked, then kicked Captain Marvel in the chest sending him upwards.

As Shazam ascended, he was suddenly stopped from going any further. He looked up, and Superman had caught him. The Man of Steel sent a glare towards Black Adam, and the League sprang into action. Green Lantern, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Batman, and Wonder Woman struck Black Adam from all sides, not giving a second to react.

Red Tornado blew a gust of wind at the villain, which sent Adam tumbling backwards. Superman flew after him, joining his fists together and slamming down on Black Adam's chest, sending him crashing into the ground. Black Adam put a hand to his head and blinked to clear his vision. He stood shakily and put a hand to his ear.

"This is… Black Adam. Requesting assistance." He said quietly.

"_What is your situation?_" A mechanical voice answered back.

"It's the Justice League!" Black Adam braced himself as Superman came in for an uppercut. Adam went soaring through the air landing two miles away on the rooftop of a high rise. As he staggered back up, Superman was coming in for another punch. Black Adam caught the fist and punched Superman. Behind the Man of Steel, he could see Shazam, Green Lantern, Red Tornado, and the other League members approaching fast. Black Adam began to back up and away.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Adam's retreating form. He and Black Canary were standing on a pad construct, travelling alongside the others in pursuit of Black Adam. Eventually, the villain made a run for it at full speed. And the League hustled to catch up, Batman could see a yellow light in the corner of his eye. As he looked towards it his eyes widened.

A beam of solid yellow light shattered the pad Batman and Canary were standing on. Dinah began to fall, and Batman glided downwards. As Green Lantern made a reach for Black Canary, another yellow blast hit him square in the chest, slamming him into the side of a building. Wonder Woman caught Black Canary before she hit the ground. Superman, Shazam, and Red Tornado looked up and saw a whole assortment of villains coming after them.

Sinestro, Cheeta, Count Vertigo, Joker, Metallo, and The Top made their way towards the League. Batman unsheathed a batarang before flinging it at the pack of villains. The villains sprung into action, the Top spinning away to combat Tornado, Cheeta lunging at Wonder Woman, and Joker rushing to fight Batman.

As Superman and Shazam stared at the evil conglomerate, Black Adam rammed into Captain Marvel, tackling the young hero to the ground. Shazam clutched his side in pain, his breathing hitching. Black Adam loomed over Shazam and smirked.

"Now this is a party." He grinned.

_Watchtower 10:40 pm EST_

J'onn waited patiently for a report on the Fawcett City situation, when all of a sudden the alarm rang.

"**Warning! Unrecognized: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**"

J'onn calmly got up from the computer and made his way to see what the alert was about. As he opened the door to step into the hallway, a strong heated blast hit him, sending into the Justice League's computer. Manhunter began to sweat as he recognized what had hit him. _Fire_! He strained to clear his vision to see who had intruded. He saw a man in a black bodysuit standing in the entrance to the security room. He had yellow gloves and a yellow helmet with antennas sticking out. The helmet had red lenses on it, and the man was holding golden flamethrowers.

The intruder casually looked around, and seemed to take in his surroundings. He nodded before commenting, "It's a little cold in here. How about I _heat things up_?" He cackled before aiming his flamethrowers at the Martian.

J'onn reached for the chair he was next to, and flung it at the villain. Firefly dashed out of the way, the chair slamming into the doorframe. Firefly looked at the jammed door before saying, "Now you're trapped in here with me!"

"No!" J'onn asserted defiantly. The Martian stretched out his hand in a huge fist, and cracked Firefly across the helmet. The fire villain went flat onto the floor, before scrambling away. J'onn didn't let him get far before apprehending him. J'onn held Firefly's hands behind his back. The villain struggled before slipping something from his sleeves. J'onn unhanded Firefly, and the villain ran as a charge detonated were they were standing not moments before.

Firefly pulled out his flamethrowers again, and fired at the Martian. J'onn felt his skin sear, and in moments, he was unconscious.

_Hall of Justice 10:40 pm EST_

Atom, Blue Beetle, and The Hawks rushed to the entrance of the Hall of Justice, coming face to face with Amazo. The four heroes tensed up, and stared the android in its cold eyes.

"I thought we killed that thing." Hawkman whispered.

"Looks like Ivo had a spare." Atom replied.

"We won't be able to take it. We'll need backup!" Hawkgirl spoke up.

"I'll go contact J'onn! The rest of you try to hold him off!" Atom ran back inside to access the computers.

Shiera flew forward and cracked her Nth metal mace across the android's head. Of course, it had no effect, as when Hawkgirl came in for a second hit, the android caught the mace, and swung at the Thanagarian. Hawkgirl hit the pavement a few feet behind Beetle and Hawkman, groaning slightly.

Blue Beetle and Hawkman moved towards the android before stopping when Amazo's eyes turned red.

"Access: Superman."

Two beams of red came flying at the heroes, who dodged letting the beams shatter the glass of the Hall of Justice. Katar pulled out his axe before going in gung ho. He hit the android across the chest, barely leaving a mark. As Hawkman backed away, Amazo grabbed his legs, before spinning him around and sending him crashing into Blue Beetle.

Amazo stalked towards the entrance of the Hall. Inside, Atom was trying to contact any of the other heroes.

"Captain Atom, are you sure you can't help?" Ray pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but Booster and I have our hands full with Major Force. We'll come as soon as we're done here." Captain Atom replied, before getting hit with a red energy blast.

Ray ended the transmission, before hitting some buttons and pulling up a live feed of Plastic Man.

"O'Brian! Please say you're not busy." Atom said.

"I'm not busy." Plastic Man said quickly. Atom frowned.

"You're busy."

"Of course! I never knew there were so many ice villains! Gotham's a Winter Wonderland! Where's Bats?"

"He's on a League mission in Fawcett City. Who's attacking?"

"One of the Flash's guys, Captain Cold I think? Mr. Freeze, and Killer Frost. And they have Gotham looking like the North Pole!" Plastic Man narrowly dodged and Ice beam coming from behind. He stretched to look behind him before slinging a fist at Killer Frost, sending the ice villain crashing into a rooftop.

"It looks like the entire League is under attack. I'll see if John is available." As Ray ended the transmission, he heard an explosion from within the Hall.

He cautiously stepped out in the visitor area. He couldn't see anything, it was dark. But he did notice two red beams of light. He quickly shrunk as they went soaring over him. His mini form slumped against the wall, before putting a hand to his ear.

_Mount Justice 10:55 pm EST_

Wally, Robin, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel waited nervously as Kaldur answered the computer.

"Aqualad here." Kaldur stated.

"_Kids, you need to get to the Hall of Justice right now!_" Atom said hurriedly.

The entire Team looked nervous.

Wally sped up to the computer. "What's happening?"

"_Amazo's here. Blue Beetle and The Hawks are down. Aquaman's handling an assault on Atlantis. Half the others are fighting in Fawcett. And the others are fighting their own battles. And I can't contact J'onn!"_

M'gann gasped. "Uncle J'onn is in trouble!?"

"We'll be there shortly. Try to hold out. Aqualad out!" Kaldur closed the screen and turned to his comrades.

"Get dressed."

_The Hall of Justice 11:05 pm EST_

"**Recognized: Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Robin B01…**"

The Team walked out of the Zeta tubes and walked towards the visitor area of the Hall.

"Atom?" Kaldur called out. No answer. Wally reached to flip on a switch. The Team were struck in awe at the rubble the decorated the visitor area of the Hall of Justice.

"Holy…" Wally muttered as he looked around. Robin walked up to a small disk laid neatly in the center of it all and called over the others. He powered it up, and a hologram of Vandal Savage popped up. The Light's founder had an evil grin stretched across his features.

When he spoke, he gave the Team chills.

"Hello children." He greeted, the wicked smile never leaving his face. "If you're watching this, then the Justice League has probably already been captured. My allies within The Light have seen to it, that the world is left without it's heroes. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash," Holograms of each hero played. "These heroes have fallen into my mercy, and soon all will see our Light."

There was a pause, and the teens looked at each other.

"Now before you get any ideas," It started again. "Take note that all the heroes of the Justice League have been captured, and an incomprehensible army of villains await you when you attempt to rescue them. And before you think about recruiting other heroes, I already have my pawns in place to capture them." The hologram finally faded.

The Team looked at each other in shock.

"We have to split up." Kaldur announced.

"What?" Conner challenged.

"If we are going to find allies, we need to split up. Kid Flash, you are being teamed with Zatanna. Artemis and Raquel, scour Gotham. M'gann, you are Conner go search Metropolis. I will go to Atlantis, and look for allies there."

"What about me?" Robin asked.

"Search Fawcett." Kaldur walked away.

"Why should we search in Fawcett, Gotham, and Metropolis?" Conner asked, slightly confused.

"Aquaman has informed me that there are more young heroes being considered for membership for our Team. Fawcett, Gotham, Metropolis, and even Themyscira are the four location where we are sure to find results."

The Team nodded.

Kid Flash sped out of the Hall while Zatanna created a pad construct to carry her. Then the others hit the Zeta tubes two at a time until Robin and Aqualad were left.

"Good fortune, my friend." Aqualad shook Robin's hand before the bird hit the Zeta Tubes.

After Robin was gone, Aqualad set the coordinates for Atlantis and stepped in.

"**Recognized: Aqualad B02**"


End file.
